


Am I Distracting You?

by Xiubaek13 (slavetotheking)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slavetotheking/pseuds/Xiubaek13
Summary: Am I Distracting You?Description: Your boyfriend kept distracting you from your studies so you sent him off to play video games, then set about distracting him.Requested: NoGenre: Little bit of fluff but main smut.





	Am I Distracting You?

"Baek, I can feel you staring at me," you turned your head to look back at the man lying on your couch who was staring at you. "Waahh how much longer will you be?! I'm bored!" he whined. Your boyfriend had a tendency to whine when he didn't get his way. Which is what had happened tonight. He'd come over to your place to hang out even though you'd told him you had to study. He'd protested but you had stood your ground and told him you'd be 2 hours then he'd have your undivided attention. "Baek, it's been 30 mins. You are going to have to find something to amuse yourself with until I'm done," He sat up and opened his mouth ready to try and talk you out of studying again so you cut him off and kept talking "because the more you distract me, the longer I'll have to study" Defeated, he stood up and wandered around your apartment looking for something to amuse himself with. After minutes you were fed up "Seriously, go out to the other room, use the computer and play LOL. You won't even realise how much time has passed and I'll be done." You got up from your desk and started to herd him out of the room. "Since when do you own LOL?" You detected the amused tone in his voice "You don't even play...do you?" "No I don't play, but I need it to amuse my boyfriend who won't let me study. Now go, seriously, otherwise I'm sending you back to the dorm" He held his hands up in defeat and walked out of the room to your computer. Finally you could get back to your studies.

With Baekhyun out of the room you were able to concentrate on your Psychology study. You finally managed to catch up on the whole week's worth of readings and quizzes. It took you just over 2 hours. You got up and put your books away and decided to go see how Baekhyun was doing. The closer you got to the other end of the apartment the more you could hear the furious sounds of LOL. Your poor keyboard and mouse were being hammered. When you got just outside the door you could also hear Baekhyun excitedly talking with his teammates and yelling when things didn't do his way. You opened the door and saw him pause and sheepishly turn around "Sorry babe, am I being too loud?" You shook your head "No, it's been 2 and a half hours. I'm all done for the evening. How is your game going?" He had turned back as the next round started and was focused on the game again "Um... sorry, I'm just in the middle of this. I'll be done soon...promise!" You laughed "It's fine, I'll be in the bedroom" He smiled at you and then went back to playing. You lingered in the room watching him. He was so focused on playing. His lips in a tight line as he directed teammates and attacked enemies. " Yah, I know you're still here. I can feel you looking at me. It's distracting!" An idea formed in your head "Oh is it?" You moved to stand right behind him "Is it also distracting when I do this?" You kissed his neck, applying some pressure and you felt him respond. He didn't say anything but he was definitely tenser than he was before. 

You stubborn little shit, this is going to be fun. 

You pressed your chest into the back of his head and ran your fingers down his chest. You heard his breath hitch so you thought you'd ask again "Is this distracting?... Am I distracting you?" He didn't even look at you but you could have sworn that his eyes had darkened "No" was the only response you got. You heard the challenge in his voice. He honestly thought you'd try to distract him for a couple of minutes then get bored. Obviously he had forgotten how he had pulled you from your studies every night this week which is why you had spent so long tonight catching up. You were going to prove him wrong, you were not backing down from this challenge. You felt his gaze watching you as you walked around the desk until you were behind the computer, looking directly at him. He smirked at you and continued to play. He thought you were giving up. 

Now that he wasn't watching you knelt down and crawled under the desk, keeping quiet and making sure you didn't bump him. Since he had gotten comfortable in the computer chair he had his legs spread under the desk. He was in sweatpants that were sitting low on his hips. You took a moment and then started. You moved until you were kneeling between his legs then you ran your hands up his thighs. He tensed and you heard a small gasp. You continued to tease your hands up and down his clothed thighs. He kept clearing his throat, you assumed this was so he could try and keep his focus on his game. You smiled at yourself and ran your hand up his thigh again only this time you ran your hand over his crotch at well. His body jerked and you heard him clear his throat a couple more times. You kept your hand on his crotch, stroking him as you felt him grow harder. "Fuck" you heard a breathy whisper from above the desk. 

You pulled his sweatpants down so that you could release his cock. It was rock hard now, the tip glistening with precum. You gripped him and started working your hand up and down his shaft as the other kept massaging his thigh. The clicking sounds above grew frantic and you knew he was trying so hard to keep his focus on the game. He was just that stubborn. You leant forward and licked him from base to tip before taking his length into your mouth. A hand slammed on the desk above you "Fuuuck!" You sucked his head gently as you ran your tongue across it. You started to bob your head as you sucked his cock. You released him from your mouth and licked him from base to tip again, teasing him. You took him back inside your mouth, hollowing your cheeks as you went. You felt his thighs tensed as he tried to keep control of himself. You knew you were winning when you heard a moan escape his throat. You moaned as you bobbed your head up and down, taking more of him in each time. You wished you could see the look on his angelic face, you wondered if he was even able to look at the screen anymore or if his head was thrown back in ecstasy. You could hear more and more clicking noises now so you picked up your speed in response, desperate to get him so worked up that he couldn't even attempt to continue playing. You took his full length in your mouth and moaned, sending vibrations all along his cock. He groaned and started to buck his hips. You kept moving your tongue and moaning, driving him to thrust faster and faster. You reached up and rolled his balls in your hand and that did it. You saw hands gripping the desk and more groans came out of his mouth. "Fuck, fuck Y/N I'm close. Fuck!" He thrust into your mouth and you felt him spasm, his cum going down your throat. He stayed still for a moment then you removed your mouth, cleaning his softening cock as you went. 

The chair rolled back so that Baekhyun could see you. You couldn't help but smirk when you saw how flushed his face was, a sheen of sweat on his neck showing just how hard he worked to hold out on you. "So, did you win?" He laughed at your question before answering you "Depends, my team lost at LOL but I feel like a winner right now" A big dumb grin spread over his face. "Holy hell Y/N, you have no idea how intense that was. Feel free to distract me any time you like. If I complain, there is something wrong with me" You laughed and crawled on all fours out towards the chair. His eyes instantly darkened again so you used your cheesiest voice to say "Well big winner, did you want to collect your prize?" Baekhyun smirked "I'd hate to distract you by playing with my prize"


End file.
